


We Three

by niquess (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Parallel Universes, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/niquess
Summary: *A mix of post season 9 events*The further Castiel falls, the less of an interest Dean has in him. All he ever wanted was to be of use, but with a powerful Jack and rescued Mary, he doesnt seem to have any worth. However, with Jack tapping into a parallel universe, another Dean Winchester might be the person he needs to help him. Both, after all, are broken and lonely.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of Cas being hurt and sad! I want him to be happy!

Castiel wasn't sure when Dean began to lose interest in him.

It might've been when he lost his Grace and couldn't help them anymore. When Castiel was worthless compared to Jack, powerless. Jack had the power to open portals to rescue Mary, Castiel could barely heal them anymore. All he could offer was shaky condolences and a 'I'll see what I can find.' Dean's disappointment was always visible, his face worn down with the weight of the world, shame, sadness, despair.

He didn't know how much he could keep going, and Castiel didn't know how to help him. He was so proud of Jack, a boy who they had begun to think of as a son. Well, him and Sam at least. Dean had warmed to Jack ever since Mary, alternate Bobby and a host of survivors managed to come back. Or maybe Dean lost interest in him when he couldn't save him from the Mark of Cain. As Dean's wrath and rage grew, his green eyes grew colder. The eyes normally filled with determination and grit were blank, then black as he became a demon. When Dean had killed the Stines, Castiel had truly thought him lost. He had seen Dean at his worst, his envious, his gluttonous and greed - he had rescued Dean from Hell. His first sight of Dean was when he was torturing a soul on the rack, his own soul still bright and beautiful despite its darker taints of his demon infection. He had failed Dean so many times. Maybe his casting down of the Angels and inability to save Sam was the true ending point. Dean had sent him away, welcomed another Angel in his stead - the same way he did Anna. The difficultly in working in the Gas'n'Sip, in trying to be human, was that he didn't have Dean and Sam to help him through it. He had known he would one day fall to be human, he had accepted it, but always imagined him learning from Sam and Dean - not strangers.

It could've been years before that. During the Apocalypse, when Dean realised that he and Sam were stuck with no way out. He had attacked Dean when he discovered him offering himself to Michael, filled with rage and heartbreak more than anything. But at least he was still around - at least he lived in the bunker, now filled with Jack, Mary, Bobby and the new survivors. He still got to see Dean, still try to help them all in some way. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, but he was determined not to be a waste of Sam and Dean’s resources. So, this is where he was, 3am in the bunker, researching for the next case. Jack was determined for all of them – Sam, Dean, Cas and Mary- to take on a case tomorrow. “Jack, five people on a case isn’t needed.” “I know Cas, but I think it’ll be good. I saved Mary! And now we can all do a hunt together.” His smile was so infectious and joyous that he couldn’t resist. “Don’t you think that should be something for them and their mother?” “It’s a family thing” Jack pouted “So, shouldn’t they go together?” “We’re family too silly.” Jack was still so naïve and wholesome, all Castiel wanted was to be family. Jack at least had a better chance fit in because he hadn’t betrayed them, hurt them. He had done the best thing of all, he had brought Mary back, something he had never been able to do. So Castiel was sat alone on a table researching cases. Jack had managed to save Mary and everyone else from the world. He’d sealed it behind me and damaged Michael and Lucifer enough that they could never open the portal again. It seemed to apparently be over, but none of them were willing to believe it was that easy. Not with Lucifer and Michael attempting to find a way back. He needed some that were close enough that they could rush back if they were needed in the bunker, but one far enough that Dean or Sam wouldn’t attempt to come back without an urgency. As he was searching, he found a case that seemed to work. A group of missing people was steadily increasing by the day in numbers that was raising concern in the town and claiming the attention of media outlets. So far, ten people had gone missing, with one ‘Sarah Manacke’ who said they were all taken by a “monster.” Though the cops had thoroughly searched the area she was found, there was no DNA found at all – except for one body. A body with burned out eyes. Angels.

The sound of footsteps gained his attention. Dean had entered, bleary eyed and holding an old mug and his favourite gown. Though he had very little treasured pleasures in life, Dean loved his mug and his night gown.

“Jesus Cas! What are you doing there sitting all freaky? You’re lucky I didn’t gank you”

“You don’t have a weapon” Castiel responded cheekily.

“Yeah well, I am a weapon” the darkness to Dean’s eyes returned. Cas knew he was thinking of all of the atrocities he had commited. He desperately wanted to distract Dean.

“I found a case” he offered. “Ten people missing, an apparent monster, eyes burnt out.”

“Friggin’ Angel’s man” he shook a head. “Good thing you’re not really part of their club anymore.”

“I’ve lost a lot of my grace Dean, I’m almost human”

“Welcome to the Club” Dean responded sarcastically.

“My original club was much better”

“Not to mention maniacs.”

Though it hadn’t been directed at him, it still hurt for Dean to generalise them so much.

“So, the case?” “Yeah man. Me and Sam can check it out tomorrow.”

“Actually, we were thinking to have more people.”

“We can deal with an Angel, but if you’re worried we’ll bring mom too. And whose ‘we’?” his face was scrunched in confusion.

“Jack and I-“

“Jheeze”

“We want to come along too. It’ll be nice for us to all work together.”

“It’s a waste of manpower. And since you haven’t got much mojo, you be of big use if they are heavy hitters.”

It stung. “I know, but I can still help.”

“Ask me in the morning Cas, it’s too late to be discussing it. Or is it early?”

“I understand Dean. Good night” Dean left after emptying his mug in the sink. Castiel suddenly felt tired, leaving the laptop on the table as he headed to his room.

He stopped by Jack’s room first, wanting to check on the amazing boy. “Jack?” “Come in” a tired voice responded. Jack was curled into a ball under his covers, his hair quite adorably covering his face. “What’s up Cas?”

“Nothing Jack. I just wanted to see how you were, and to tell you I suggested to Dean about the case.” Jack sat up eagerly, his eyes lighting with hope.

“What case? What did he say?”

“He said he’ll decide in the morning, though he said five is too much.” Jack frowned.

“But-but we haven’t all gone on a proper hunt together. Not since you came back, and the hunt was good! And now Mary’s back, and I want to get to hunt with her and us together! We’ve saved the world now. No Lucifer or Michael, no threats anymore!”

“Let’s hope it stays good. We all deserve a break after everything we’ve been through. I just wanted to tell you, you did good Jack.”

“Really?”

“Really. Your mom would be proud of you, so proud of you. Just like I am”

“I miss her”

“Me too. But you remind me of her in a lot of what you do. So she’s not truly gone Jack.”

“I know” Jack smiled happily. His eyelids fluttered.

“Good night Jack. I will see you in the morning.”

“Night Cas” he murmured gently. Cas switched off the lights and shut the door quietly, heading to his own room. He still didn’t need to sleep like real humans did, but he slowly grew more and more tired as the days passed. Tonight he would sleep like Jack would. It seemed a lifetime ago that he stood there, in the middle of the night for Dean. “I’ll just wait here then.” But time passed and he couldn’t ever seem to wait for Dean how he used to. But he wouldn’t stop trying his best.

As he shut his eyes on his bed, he wondered what tomorrow would be like. He wanted to see Dean happier, but happier with him too. He knew what this feeling was – it was love.


End file.
